Topaz (Cartoon Parody)
Topaz is a major antagonist in Cartoon Parody. She is a Homeworld Gem fusion who serves under Yellow Diamond. She, serve as the secondary antagonist of the final four episodes of Season 3 and returns as a anti-villain in the first episode of the fifth Season. History Topaz and Aquamarine are first seen at the end of the episode approaching Onion, later this time approaching Sadie. In "Are You My Dad", after Steven realizes that Onion, Lars, Sadie, and Jamie have all gone missing. After splitting up, Steven and Connie manage to find Aquamarine in the woods. As soon as Connie states her name, Aquamarine happily flies around and tells Topaz that she "found a Connie", revealing that Topaz has trapped all of the missing people inside of her body. Topaz soon reveals that she is actually a Gen Fusion, unfusing and refusing herself over Connie in order to trap her, and when Steven tries to attack, Aquamarine takes out her Wand, forms a bubble around Steven and slams him into a tree, knocking him out. As she and Aquamarine walk off, Aquamarine casually states that their job is so easy, Topaz really could've done it all by herself. But she just remains silent. In "I Am My Mom", Steven tells the Crystal Gems about Topaz and Aquamarine, terrifying Pearl, who realizes that they were personally sent by Blue and Yellow Diamond to get humans for the human zoo. To make matters worse, Garnet and Amethyst realize that, should Topaz and Aquamarine reach their ship, Steven's friends will be gone forever since Navy stole their ship. Upon getting a picture showing Funland from Connie, Steven and the Gems head there and confront Topaz and Aquamarine. The Gems try to get Topaz and Aquamarine to release Steven's friends, however, they refuse, revealing that Steven's friends are being captured because they were all on a list created by Peridot 5XG after Steven told her about his friends when she was still aligned with Homeworld, also unintentionally revealing that "My Dad" is actually Steven's father Greg, as he referred to him by that at the time. The Gems then try to fight Topaz and Aquamarine, however, they find themselves unable to do so without endangering the lives of the humans, with Aquamarine using this to her advantage, stating that Blue Diamond never said to bring the Humans back alive, nearly having Topaz crush Jaime's skull. Steven then tells Aquamarine that he is "My Dad", Topaz then captures him in her body and walks back to the ship. Aquamarine then starts to pilot the ship and prepares to fly back to the Zoo, however, Steven manages to use his Bubble Shield to blow apart Topaz and free everyone. Topaz tries to fight them off, then grabs Sadie. Lars tries to help but is soon paralyzed with fear, leaving Sadie to rescue her self. Just as Alexandrite manages to catch the ship and everyone (sans Lars) tries to jump to safety, Aquamarine uses her wand to freeze everyone in place. Knowing the that he has no other option, Steven reveals himself as the Gem who started the rebellion and shattered Pink Diamond, Rose Quartz, causing Topaz and Aquamarine to abandon their original mission and capture Steven instead, flying off to the Gem Homeworld with him, while everybody in Beach City except for Sadie believed that Steven is presumed dead. In "Stuck Together", While on Aquamarine's Ship, one Topaz holds Steven while the other finds Lars hiding on the ship's staircase. They are ordered by Aquamarine to fly the ship to Homeworld and fuse, so Steven and Lars are contained. At some point, the ship's engine fails, so Topaz goes to the ship's engine room to repair it. While repairing it, Topaz listens to Lars and Steven's conversation and is touched by how, even though they are in big trouble, they find comfort in each other. Topaz begins to cry, explaining how she has to pretend to be okay with her job, but hates it, as someone always comes between her component Topazes. Topaz then decides to help Lars and Steven get off the ship. She activates the escape pod but is stopped by Aquamarine. Topaz, with the support of Steven, tries to explain what they were doing, but Aquamarine destroys the escape pod. Being threatened, Topaz grabs one of the Gem Destabilizer weapons and pins Aquamarine to a wall. Aquamarine explains how Topaz will be separated and shattered for what she is doing, bringing Topaz back to her senses. She releases Aquamarine, and they all agree to never talk about this event again. Once they reach Homeworld, Topaz unfuses and her components take Steven and Lars to different places, but is freed from her job as Aquamarine is stabbed to death by Samurai Jack. In "Familiar", Topaz made a small cameo as one of the guards in Homeworld. Trivia Navigation Category:Kidnapper Category:Genderless Category:Cartoon Parody Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Cartoon Network Villains Category:Military Category:Successful Category:Affably Evil Category:Brutes Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Anti-Villain Category:Stalkers Category:Immortals Category:Redeemed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Humanoids Category:On & Off Category:Conspirators Category:Grey Zone